


24601

by NuwandaSnicket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel only meant to have a little bit of fun.  He ends up getting more than he bargained for.<br/>This is a prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24601

**Author's Note:**

> This will be far more entertaining if you're familiar with the musical Les Miserables. But hopefully it will be amusing either way.
> 
> It's to fulfill a prompt I found on tumblr.
> 
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/FB_IMG_1465939533735_zpshvgr6ecp.jpg.html)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/24601%20title%20collage_zps4cpjvwdw.jpg.html)

 

Gabriel hummed happily as he pulled into the nearest parking space. Theatre class had gone well that day. He was only taking it as an elective, but it was still one of his favorite classes. His professor, Thom, was (in his opinion) halfway to batshit crazy, and he loved it.

Still, class was tiring, and all he wanted now was a nice, cold ice coffee.

Gabe pushed open the Starbucks door, listening to the familiar tinkling of bells. The line was relatively short, for a Wednesday afternoon. Only two other people. The employees didn’t look rushed or harried. Slowly, a smirk spread over his face. Things were slow enough that he could have some fun.

The barista smiled when he reached the counter. “What can I get for you?”

He gave the girl his most dazzling smile. “I’d like a cupcake crème Frappuccino, please.”

“Okay.” She grabbed a cup and a sharpie, poised to write. “And your name?”

“24601.”

The girl’s hand paused; she looked up at him. He simply smiled as though he hadn’t said anything odd. Clearly she didn’t feel like messing around with him, for she did as he said, writing ‘24601’ across the cup with a flourish. “It’ll be ready in a minute. You can pick it up down the end.”

“Thank you.” Gabe sat down at the nearest table to wait. It was all he could do not to laugh. He had been on a _Les Miserables_ kick lately, and today in the car he had been listening to the very first showdown between Javert and Jean Valjean, belting out the lyrics. _‘You have no rights! Come with me, 24601!’_ He hummed the tune under his breath.

A deep voice rang out from the opposite end of the counter, a slight hesitance in it as it spoke up. “24601?”

Gabriel was on his feet in an instant, striking a dramatic pose as he cried out “my name is Jean Valjean!”

There was the slightest of pauses and then the same voice who had called out his order responded “and I am Javert!”

For the first time, Gabriel looked to the barista, dumfounded. He had never expected such a response….never. And he was even more shocked when he got a look at the man. Tall ( _extremely_ tall), with chestnut brown locks and hazel eyes. Amusement was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Gabe’s feet carried him to the counter, surprise still written in every inch of his face. “You…” he practically breathed the word. “You like _Les Mis_?” 

“I do.” The nametag on the man’s apron read ‘Sam’. Gabriel filed that bit of information away. 

“What’s your favorite song?”

“Oh.” Sam shook his head. “No. I like the book. I’ve never listened to the musical.”

Gabriel’s hand fluttered dramatically to his heart. “SACRILIGE!”

Sam couldn’t help the laughter. “Is it?”

Gabe nodded. “We’ll have to fix that.” He reached into his messenger back, fumbling until he found a pen. Uncapping it, he wrote his real name and number in a messy scrawl on his Frappuccino cup and slid it back across the counter to Sam.

Sam’s eyes had widened as he watched Gabriel’s actions. Now his cheeks were flushed pink; he took the cup in hand and examined it. “Are you sure? I mean, I just made this for you.”

“Well, then you can make me another one the next time we see each other….” Gabriel’s expression turned into a sultry smile. “...maybe later tonight?”

Sam’s cheeks went flame red in about two seconds flat. Gabe thought it was adorable. “I…ah….yeah. Maybe.”

“Until then.” And with a fluttering wink, Gabriel left the shop, leaving Sam, completely flustered, behind him.

 

**~*~**

 

It was dark out by the time Gabe returned to the coffee shop. He had received a call from Sam around five, a call which was basically nothing more than stammering. But somewhere within that stammering, Gabe had been able to decipher that Sam got off work at 6, if Gabe would like to come and meet him there.

So here he was, outside Starbucks at 6 o’clock. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door, listening to those bells for the second time that day.

Sam was behind the counter, wiping it down, but his head snapped up the moment he heard the door open, and his cheeks flushed again.

Smiling, Gabe stepped up to the counter. “Javert.”

At that, Sam’s face dissolved into a smile. “Valjean.” He turned away, which had Gabe cocking his head in confusion, but moments later he returned, this time with Gabe’s coffee. “Here you go.” 

Gabriel happily accepted. “Thank you.” He took a long, deep sip, and sighed blissfully. “Thanks, Sam. It’s delicious.”

Sam’s brow was furrowed in confusion. “How did you know my name?” Gabe pointed at his apron, the nametag pinned there. “OH. Sam blushed. “Duh.”

“And I assume you know mine, since I wrote it on my cup for you.” Gabe paused, then grinned. “That is, if you can read my handwriting.”

Sam laughed. “It was hard, but I think I got it. Gabe, right?”

“Right.” Gabe took another sip of the Frappuccino (it really was delicious). “Would you like to go for a walk, Sam?”

Sam nodded, a smile on his face. "I'd love to." 

Gabe linked his arm through Sam’s, loving the look of surprise that caused, and they left the coffee shop, laughter echoing behind them as they headed out into the crisp winter night.

 

**~fin~**


End file.
